


Ignis

by chloesdecker



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloesdecker/pseuds/chloesdecker
Summary: Definitions:1. fire, brightness2. passion, glow of passion
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 209





	Ignis

Lucifer swallows hard and stares ahead. His vision is hazy but he cannot look away. He is enraptured. Truth be told he is always utterly captivated by his detective no matter what she is doing but this feels sacred. Not a word he would have ever imagined any other time he'd found himself in this act, but everything is different with her. Everything.

The fire behind her magnifies the golden color of her hair and he reaches out with a trembling hand to gently pushes her fringe away from her eyes. She makes a sound of appreciation and looks up at him with those impossibly blue eyes. He shudders in his chair. The fire cracks somewhere around them, matching the feeling under his skin and in his groin.

The ache is almost unbearable. He tries to keep his breathing even, a difficult feat with her full lips wrapped around his cock, but he tries. He knows she could take him apart in mere seconds if she wished to. And he knows that she knows this. So she keeps him on edge, swallowing down his impressive length slowly over and over again with an occasional moan of appreciation to drive him closer to madness until he feels himself approaching the peak and pulls her glorious mouth away, taking all the warmth and divine pleasure with it. 

He whimpers despite himself, his cock twitching in the cool air as her lips move lower to nibble gently just above his sack. He feels too hot everywhere else and curses the three piece suit he chose that morning. The contrast just makes him miss her mouth even more. Chloe runs soothing hands up and down his tense thighs and he loves how she loves him. He's never done this, not really. He's never let anyone simply pleasure him for his own needs. He's never let anyone take care of him this way. 

Chloe hums and presses a soft kiss to the base of his cock, and then another and another, moving upward until she reaches the tip and slides her tongue back down. Lucifer's hands grip the edge of the armchair, his nails digging into the brown leather. Feather soft flicks of her tongue to his weeping tip make his back arch and his hips push forward of his own accord, silently begging she take him back into her mouth.

She grants him sweet mercy and does just that. His head falls back with a groan, his strength slipping. Chloe places a gentle but firm hand on his stomach to keep him in place, the only woman in existence who ever could, and sucks him harder, her head bobbing up and down at a steady and determined rhythm while her other hand grips the base, and stokes him in tandem with her mouth.

And this is what the lightbringer is reduced to. Writhing and panting on a chair for a human, his mouth slack and brows furrowed, bliss and frustration written on his features as his body begs for release at her mercy alone. 

And it's glorious.

 _I'm so close_ and _please don't stop_ fall from his mouth. More words he has never said before her.

Chloe reaches up and takes his hand and places it on her head, letting him guide her now. He groans and thrusts up into her waiting mouth while gently pushing her head down to encourage her quickening movements. 

The room fades away, waves of sharp pleasure crash over him, paralyzing him in their intensity. He cries out her name and it's somewhere between a moan and sob. He's never felt so loved or so safe yet wonders if an orgasm could kill him. Chloe carries him through it, her tongue and lips never leaving him as he spills in her mouth and down her throat.

His vision returns only when she's in front of him, her hair disheveled and mouth swollen and slick. She's stunning. She moves to straddle him and he distantly wonders when she lost her jeans but loses his shaky train of thought quickly when she grips him again and rubs him through her folds. And he's still hard. After that is one orgasm rarely enough to fully sate him. His hands move to her hips.

She leans forward and presses and kiss to his damp forehead, "So good for me."

Pride fills his chest but before he can respond she sinks down on him, impossibly hot. They moan together. Chloe's own is sharp and he watches pleasure contort her features beautifully. She grips his shoulders and bites down her lip. Lucifer moves his hands under her loose blouse to cup her breasts, his thumb rubbing her stiff nipples.

"So good," she repeats and her voice shakes. He loves knowing that she is as affected as he is by what they've done, evidenced by how wet she is. She shifts to sit on her haunches. And she fucks him.

He's fucked a lot and has fucked a lot of people. But he's never let himself be fucked. He's never let someone have power above him, have control over him this way. 

She leans back slightly to undo her shirt, a bead of sweat rolls down her neck and between her breasts as the buttons come undone. It finally comes undone and falls open for his viewing pleasure. He's noticed she'd not been wearing a bra the moment she walked into the precinct, knew she'd done it to drive him mad. And how easily it worked. He's shifted his erection multiple times throughout the day until it landed them here.

He runs his hands up her hips, past her waist and over her breasts, he grips her neck and cups her jaw. She's beautiful and he tells her such. She sucks his thumb into her mouth. He grits out her name. He moves his hand down her flat stomach until he reaches her clit, messily swirling the pad of his thumb over the swollen nub making her cry out. His thumb grows slick with her nectar immediately and can't help himself but bring it to his mouth for a moment, her tangy sweetness erupting on his tongue.

Through hooded eyelids he watches where they meet, the way he disappears into her over and over, buried inside her to the hilt as if she was made for him. It's hypnotic. Above him her movements grow more desperate, her thighs quivering and her moans turning into whimpers and mewls the way they do when she's close. The blouse slips the rest of the way off and flutters onto the floor.

"I'm gonna come," she gasps. She loves to announce, always sounding a little amazed at the prospect. He wonders how many men have left her unsatisfied before him. He can't imagine missing the sight of Chloe Decker in orgasm. He moves his thumb slightly to the left, applies more pleasure and speed until she freezes above him, her walls around him growing impossibly tight. The sound of his name fills up the penthouse and drowns out the world and all of history with it too.

She falls into his arms, trembling and boneless, panting into his ear. Lucifer wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tightly, thrusting into her thrice more before coming inside her, groaning into her neck. They fall back into the chair, shaking in each others arms. They've made a complete mess of his trousers but he's holding a naked Chloe Decker in his arms so he could not possibly care less.

He finally softens and slips out of her. Her phone vibrates on the table beside them and the spell is broken. Chloe lifts her head and blushes.

"I'm naked."

He runs his finger tips down her spine.

"Mm, indeed you are. You are a good detective. "

She rolls her eyes, "You're not, though. Naked, I mean."

"Well, someone couldn't make it to the bedroom before taking me into her lovely mouth."

Chloe groans and buries her face in his neck. "Only after you put your hand down my pants and fingered me in the elevator."

Lucifer chuckles, desire threatening to bloom once again. It had been quite something to make her come so fast after such a long and boring day of work. They've both had two orgasms and it's barely seven in the evening. Not bad, and the night is still young, the sky turning pink and gold. He presses a kiss to her temple.

Her phone vibrates again and Lucifer watches as she twists in his arms and bends over his lap to get it. His cock definitely stirs at that. Will he ever stop wanting her? It seems unlikely.

"A case?"

"Um, no. Dan just says there's some overtime available if I want it. Paperwork and stuff."

"Mm, and?"

He gently runs one finger through her slit, still plump and slick. Her clit twitches when he circles it as softly as he possibly can and waits for her reply. 

"Oh, I- I think I'm gonna pass. I'm busy."

A finger slips inside her, "As am I."

**Author's Note:**

> here's to the next two seasons. as per usual don't post anywhere else. hope you enjoy!


End file.
